If no One Else, I'll Stay Beside you
by anxinseperablexlove13
Summary: xOne Shotx Shadow believes he has nothing left, and that Earth is the cause of all of his life's misery. How can Sonic change this, and prove that he is not alone? SONADOW WARNING! PLEASE REVIEW!


If No One Else, I'll Stay beside You

Sonic and Shadow stood in their battle field, the control room of the ark. Both were out of breath, panting as they held themselves up with sheer willpower. Shadow wanted to destroy this world. He wanted to end it all once more, and Sonic knew he had to stop him, but the way this battle was going at the moment, it seemed to be no simple task at all.

"Why do you want to do this Shadow?! Why do you want to destroy everything?! I thought you finally found something on Earth to care about!!" Sonic exclaimed as he rushed forward, throwing a fist at Shadow.

Dodging, Shadow stepped back, slapping Sonic into the right wall, leaving him bruised on the right side of his face. Tiredly, he stepped forward to Sonic, looking into the pain stricken green eyes of his rival, who writhed on the ground where he had fallen.

"How can I care about anything? The world that created me believes me to be their greatest fear and liability. I have nothing to love." Shadow replied as he turned back to the main computer behind them, and began typing commands to blow the earth to utter pieces.

Sonic got at least onto his knees, crawling up slowly and pitifully. His green eyes focused n Shadow's back, he cried out.

"How do you think Maria would feel if she knew that this is what you were resorting to!?"

In shock, Shadow turned. His red eyes were filled with a burning wrath, his fists shook at his sides. Looking down into Sonic's eyes, he shouted back a reply.

"I don't care about Maria!! My memories of her were created by humans!! She never knew me, as I never truly knew her!! Everything about me!! LIES CREATED BY HUMANS!!"

Sonic shivered, his eyes narrowing in slight fear at the Shadow before him, full of sorrow and anger. He always thought that Maria had been someone Shadow treasured the most, no matter what.

"Humans never gave me anything to start with except for despair!! I have nothing!! I will never have anything!! In return, I will destroy this tormenting world!!! I will show them the nothingness I was forced under!!" Shadow exclaimed, as he stepped back to the main computer setting to prepare to fir on earth.

"You did have something Shadow!!" Sonic exclaimed as he used his leftover energy to pull himself up, taking a heavy step forward.

"You had…you had…me!!" Sonic exclaimed as he ran up with the energy he had left, placing his arms around the ultimate life form before he could turn to him in confusion.

Shadow turned, looking at the hedgehog that now held him tightly, despite all the injury he sustained.

"Sonic, what are…" Shadow was cut off by the other's sudden quiet confession.

"I will always be beside you Shadow. You can count on it."

Hearing these words gave Shadow the most sudden sensation rolling into his mind. He had never felt this way before, for anyone, no matter who it was. Yet here his long hated rival held him like this…and it felt perfect. Too perfect to the point of being…immoral.

"….I'll show you that you can feel emotions…true emotions…" Sonic said as he held on to Shadow tightly.

Shadow felt emotion, that was true, and a sudden desire shot up in him. Reaching down to his rival's face, he pulled him up slowly, and before Sonic could say anything, or Shadow himself could even stop himself, he laid his lips upon Sonic's. Shocked, Sonic's green eyes shot open, as he stared into Shadow's closed eyes. A blush grew across his cheeks as Shadow continued to fervently kiss him.

Finally realizing what exactly he was doing, Shadow released Sonic, a look of self shock on his face. He couldn't believe what he had just done, and that it was what he had even desired at that moment. Still, he could not deny anything.

"..Shadow…don't destroy earth…" Sonic said as his eyes looked to stay out of Shadow's gaze, the blush still upon his cheeks, and well visible.

Shadow nodded, and Sonic almost though he saw him make the tiniest smile.

"….If you promise you'll stay by me then…" he said as he shut down the canon's system.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I did it. I wrote Sonadow. short but I did it. no comments against the couple!! PLEASE REVIEW!!!


End file.
